b r u c e s m i t h
by canneloni
Summary: Luego de la muerte de su madre y el verse sólo con el monstruo de su padre, Severus se ve deprimido y derrotado. Lily busca animarlo, llevándolo con ella a un baile muggle. Allí Severus conoce a un hombre que no encajaba allí, apestando a dinero. Y él, necesitado y con alcohol encima, se acuesta con él. Bruce Smith, se llamaba. Se entera luego que esa noche tuvo frutos. Yaoi/Mpreg.


**_→ disclaimer: todo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro._**

 ** _→ omc & severus  
→sirius & severus_**

 ** _→mpreg  
→underage_**

 ** _→lemon_**

* * *

 ** _that night;_**

Eileen Snape Neé Prince había muerto. Esa inexplicable enfermedad la había comido por dentro, siendo ese último golpe en sus costillas rotas la gota que derramó el vaso. No hubo funeral, no hubo últimas palabras; sólo un jadeo involuntario y sangre en la boca.

Tobias culpó, cómo no, a Severus. — ¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer, míralo! La mataste.

Una única lágrima bajó por los ojos muertos de Severus, nada más. Amó a su madre, era una de sus anclas; aún así resentía que hubiese dejado a Tobias herirlos y no hacer nada al respecto. La odió un poco por amarlo más a ese hombre que a sí misma o a su propio hijo.

Aún así, ya sin ella, él quedaba sólo en esa casa infernal. Con ese hombre ahora sin una pizca de moral o estabilidad. No había día que permaneciera sobrio, no había día que no lo culpara. No había día que Severus no sumara un nuevo moretón a su lista.

Estaba hundiéndose en la oscuridad, cada vez más. Como si con cada hora que pasara se hiciera más pesado y el agua llenara sus pulmones. Lily veía esto, todo día de ese verano del 75. Ella no lo soportó más e intentó animarlo.

Esa noche habría un baile en un club bastante bueno para Spinner's End. Ella iría, Petunia se había negado a acompañar a la "puta" de su hermana a revolcarse con cualquiera. Lily no se vio ofendida por ese insulto, sabía que era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

Ya había ido anteriores veranos a ese club con Severus a pasarla bien en los brazos de algún muchacho; nunca se arrepentían. Severus le había contado que su primera vez fue con un sujeto atractivo luego de una fiesta, detrás de un pequeño bosque al costado del club. Según él fue una buena experiencia, una de las muchas que tuvo.

Ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, por más que se esforzara en mantener esa apariencia de chica buena. Su primera vez fue con un chico no mucho mayor que ella en los baños de mujeres en ese mismo club.

Ambos tenían esa especie de conexión con el lugar, así que Lily creyó que ir nuevamente sería bueno. Un poco de sexo rudo lo haría olvidar los problemas, al menos por un rato.

Severus se mostró algo renuente al principio, pero luego aceptó. Ya extrañaba la sensación de alguien en su interior.

Se alistaron en la habitación de Lily, ella le había prestado un poco de su ropa. Él terminó por vestirse bastante ligero, con un ajustado top negro que mostraba su vientre y hombros además de un mini short de Lily. Ella usó un mini top floreado encima que mostraba mucha piel y unos jeans acampanados.

Lily lo ayudó a delinearse y colocarse gloss en los labios rojos, ella le rizó el cabello. Al contrario de él, ella dejó su cabello lacio natural caer libre y con un poco de lápiz labial rosa estaba lista.

Salieron a hurtadillas, camino al club.

Los guardias les dieron una ojeada tras sus gafas de Sol negras, alzando una ceja y dejándolos pasar. Era una noche de chicas free, lo cual no molestó a Severus. No sería la primera vez que lo confunden, él tampoco ayudaba mucho a evitarlo.

Las luces neón azules cubrían el lugar. Muchas personas en la pista de baile lanzaban su alocados pasos para impresionar o seducir a su pareja. Lily río al escuchar la música disco y movió las caderas con diversión. Ella tomó la mano de Severus y lo arrastró a la pista.

Mientras que bailaba, balanceándose con movimientos más sensuales que animados, una mirada azul capturó su atención.

Era un hombre de traje y cabello negro engominado. Una copa con un líquido transparente descansaba en su mano grande. Sus labios rodeados de vellos oscuros recién rasurados se curvaron al hacer contacto visual con Severus. El joven sintió esos zafiros recorrer las curvas pecaminosas de su cuerpo; es el indicado, pensó.

Le susurró a Lily lo que haría, ella le guiñó con picardía y asintió. La pelirroja comenzó a bailar con un chico castaño a la par de ella.

Contorneando las caderas y con una mirada depredadora, se sentó a un lado del hombre adulto. Cruzó sus piernas y lo observó de arriba a abajo; era un sujeto musculoso y demasiado apuesto, sería agradable dormir con él.

El hombre le sonrió con deseo y comentó con voz profunda; — Hola, pequeño. Bruce Smith, ¿y tú?

— Severus Snape.

El hombre alzó una ceja oscura, extrañado por un nombre tan peculiar. No le dio más vueltas y le invitó un trago. Varios, en verdad.

Bruce intentó sacar conversación con comentarios banales pero curiosos. Él no estaba seguro al principio de si Severus era un hombre o una mujer, pues su belleza era completamente andrógina. Con rasgos agudos y delicados, pómulos marcados y labios de corazón. Era encantador, aunque sus ojos eran extraños, demasiado oscuros; su iris se mezclaba con su pupila, no se podía distinguir cuándo empezaba una y terminaba la otra.

Era fascinante, hermoso. Su cuerpo no se quedaba atrás, para nada. No se aguantó en acariciar la curva de su cadera ancha, afirmando su palma en la carnosa nalga derecha del muchacho.

Severus gimió, algo influenciado por el alcohol y sus ganas de sexo. Se refregó sin vergüenza al hombre, quien soltó una risa lujuriosa. Pidieron una habitación; Severus no sabía que el club daba habitaciones, quizá sólo se la daba a tipos como Bruce.

Soltando risitas nada propias de él, Severus fue guiado por el gran Sr. Smith. A tropezones llegaron a la habitación.

Bruce arrojó al muchacho a la cama, quien casi rebota. Se besaron con un deseo que quemaba la piel. Smith, con cuidado, desvistió al joven. La piel lechosa se reveló ante el hombre, quien la recorrió con besos.

Pequeñas marcas van cubriendo el cuerpo delicado. El menor gime en respuesta, abriendo sus piernas para ofrecerse a su compañero.

El mayor suelta un gruñido, quitándose la chaqueta de su traje. Severus toma iniciativa y le abre la cremallera; de allí libera su erección ya como roca. Al mestizo se le hace agua la boca al ver el tamaño, así que decide no esperar más.

— Por favor... métela.— Gime. Bruce no necesita que se lo diga dos veces, así que de una estocada se interna en ese húmedo agujero. Vagamente se preguntó el porqué estaba tan lubricado si no habían usado ningún tipo de saliva o similares; pero rápidamente se concentró en la placentera sensación que ese canal le brindaba.

Severus soltó un alto gemido de sorpresa y goce, concentrándose en el placer e ignorando el dolor. Rodeó con sus piernas la cintura de Bruce, mientras enterraba sus dedos en las finas hebras del contrario.

El mayor comenzó a succionar su cuello en lo que daba pequeñas embestidas. Los gemidos y jadeos de Severus comenzaron a llenar la habitación; él siempre había sido muy vocal y ruidoso en el sexo.

Las embestidas aumentaron poco a poco de ritmo y velocidad, volviéndose completamente bestial. El pequeño miembro de Severus rebotaba con cada movimiento, causando ternura en Bruce.

Se besaron de forma húmeda, con mucha lengua y mordidas juguetonas de labios. La punta del pene de Bruce tocó un punto que hizo a Severus poner los ojos hacia atrás y abrir la boca en forma de o. Lo hizo tocar el cielo y eso Bruce lo notó con orgullo viril, dirigiendo ahora todas sus poderosas embestidas a la próstata deseosa del muchacho.

— Te gusta, ¿no es así?... tan necesitado de una verga. — Gruñó Bruce, ganándose un gemido.

— Sí... ¡Ah, sí! Justo a-ahí... — Alargaba las palabras, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos vidriosos. Respirando agitadamente, se pegaba más a la pelvis de Bruce deseoso de más contacto. — ¡Dame más, _Daddy_! ¡Ahh!... ¡Más fuerte! Por favooor.

El escucharlo llamarlo así prendió un fuego en su interior, volviendo sus movimientos más profundos y duros. Le dio lo que pidió y mucho más. Severus no paraba sus gritos, rebajandose a una masa de lloriqueos y gemidos que estaba destinado a ser en la cama.

— Tan... apretado — Bufó al sentirse cerca. No era el único, Severus también lo anunciaba.

— S-si no te detienes... yo... yo _¡Ahhhh!_ — Se corrió en un gran chorro blanquecino, manchando su vientre y apretándose más; Bruce no aguantó ese estímulo y explotó en el interior del mago.

Permanecieron unidos por unos instantes, disfrutando de la sensación. Poco a poco y con mucha delicadeza, Bruce salió de su interior.

Algo mareado por los espasmos post-orgásmicos, Severus presenció a Bruce arreglar su ropa y darle un beso en la frente. Susurra un — Hasta luego, bebé — y sale por la puerta.

Severus permanece un rato allí, combatiendo el sueño repentino. Se limpia con magia indetectable y arregla su ropa, dispuesto a encontrar a Lily.

La ve sentada en las faldas de un chico rubio que debe estar en sus veinte. El la abraza por la cintura mientras ella se besuquea con otro chico moreno sentado junto a ellos. Severus negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia ella. Ambos se saludan y él inicia una conversación con el moreno a su lado.

No regresan a su casa hasta entrada la madrugada.

* * *

 ** _that night;_**


End file.
